


Weak

by AudreyV



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/F, Mirror Universe, Mirror Universe (Star Trek), Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 22:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyV/pseuds/AudreyV
Summary: “I’m not dead yet,” Keyla says under her breath. “Why?”
Relationships: Michael Burnham/Mirror Keyla Detmer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Weak

Keyla goes to the brig three times before she summons the courage to go inside. 

It’s two more before she gets close enough to see Michael. 

She knows any one of those five visits could have signed her death warrant. She knows the Emperor has eyes everywhere, cameras and loyalists. 

The fifth time she passes Owosekun on her way in and she knows she’s caught, but the Emperor’s honor guard simply looks at her with the slightest expression of pity. 

That night, she finds Owosekun in the mess hall. 

“I’m not dead yet,” Keyla says under her breath. “Why?”

Owosekun glares at her. 

“You’re not dead yet because my Emperor hasn’t commanded it. She thinks you might still be useful,” she adds, but her voice is thick with derision. 

“Our Emperor is wise,” Keyla says. 

“She is. And she wants Michael returned to the fold. It’s the only reason either of you are still breathing.” Owosekun considers Keyla, glances around to be sure they aren’t being overheard. “I can turn the cameras off. You can speak to her privately. Make your lover see the light. If you’re brave enough to go more than three steps into the room, that is.”

“Why would you do that?”

Owosekun shrugs. 

“My Emperor wants her daughter redeemed. I want what she wants. And I think you can do it.”

Detmer nods and stands to leave. 

“She makes you weak.”

Detmer stops in her tracks. 

“If that’s true, I’m not the only one,” she says pointedly, coldly.


End file.
